


Twas the Night Before Christmas...

by MamaWithGloriousPurpose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Drunken Shenanigans, I'm using that poetry tag loosely, Poetry, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWithGloriousPurpose/pseuds/MamaWithGloriousPurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas the night before Christmas and all through the bunker,</p><p>Three men were arguing over who was drunker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the Night Before Christmas...

 

 

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the bunker,

Three men were arguing over who was drunker,

They'd grown much together, they were stronger and wise,

The first had book smarts, won for empathy, great hair, and size,

The second offered endless strength, skill, and protection,

He also drove a car that was utter perfection,

The third was a combo of persistence, celestial intent, and grace,

He was an angel from heaven, wearing Jimmy Novak's face

The men drank and they laugh and through their fuzzy haze,

They thought of loved ones lost as they met each other's gaze,

The brothers talked and swapped stories, it was quite a discussion,

The angel noticed many memories involved pain and destruction,

"I should go" he said as he began to take flight,

"Don't you dare," began one, "please stay just tonight"

The other jumped in "we're all we've got left, we need you here bud,

Tis the season blah blah blah family don't end in blood"

The sentiment for them was quiet rare, he knew not what to do,

So he booped them on the nose and challenged "I am drunker than you"

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Merry Christmas!


End file.
